Another Love Tail
by malfoylover345
Summary: Ginny weasley's life is turning down and she dosn't know what to do but a certain blond Slytherin will help her to cope and he will comfort her in the most magical way...Ginny/Draco Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N just a fanfic about Ginny/Draco hope you like it :) **

"Oi"

Dean and Ginny broke apart and looked round.

"What?" said Ginny

"I don't want my sister snogging people in public!"

"This was a desert corridor till you came butting in" said Ginny

"Come on Gin" said Dean "let's go back to the common room"

"You go" said Ginny "I want a word with my dear brother"

And Dean left.

"Right" said Ginny tossing her long red hair out of her face and glaring at Ron, "let's get this straight once and for all it is none of your concern who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron-"

"Yes it is" said Ron angrily

"No it isn't" shouted Ginny "You are not me you can't tell me who and what I can or can not do with my boyfriends"

"You have more than one?" shouted Ron "No wonder people call you a-"

"A what?" yelled Ginny "a what exactly"

"He doesn't mean anything" said Harry

"Oh he does" she yelled at Ron "he does come on big bro tell me"

"A SLUT" now Ron roared pushing Harry aside who was standing between them "YOU ARE ALWAYS SOMEHOW SNOGGING SOMEONE IF IS NOT MICHAEL CORNER OR DYLAN CREEVIE OR JOHN BELBY OR DEAN THOMAS-"

"YOU JUST SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU HAVE NEVER SNOGGED ANYONE FOR MERLIN'S SAKE GO GET SOME SNOGING AND STOP ACTING AS YOU THINK IS GROSS, HERMIONE FOR EXAMPLE SHE LOVES YOU, YOU MORRON EVEN SHE HAS SNOGGED SOMEONE HARRY TOO HAS SNOGGED SOMEONE"

"What do you care who I snog?" shouted Ron pointing his wand at her

She rolled her eyes.

"AND EVEN LUNA AND SEAMUS" Ginny kept saying "AND NEVILLE AND GUESS WHO HE SNOGGED…ME WE SNOGGED FOR HOURS AND HOURS YES EVEN NEVILLE…BUT RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY CAN'T EVEN GET A SMALL KISS"

And Ginny turned leaving Ron shocked out of words.

She turned to him before leaving around the corner "And if you wanted to know I have slept with all those guys you've mentioned, Neville and many others that you don't know"

"_That moron I hate him, what does he care who I snog" _she thought when she moved down the stairs into the secret passage that led straight to the Gryffindors portrait.

"new moon" she said and the portrait swung open.

"Ginny where have you been" asked a smooth female voice

Ginny turned her head to see Hermione walking towards her. "I was waiting in the library"

"I took a shortcut and got held up" she lied but Hermione knew every time Ginny lied her eyes would never meet the person she is lying to and would look at the ground.

"Who was it this time Ginny…Dean?" asked Hermione, Ginny nodded "but Ron had to spoil it all"

"What?" asked Hermione shocked

"Yeah Ron came in and started telling me all this stuff about snogging and me being a slut all that crap" Ginny said

"Oh God can't he leave you alone or what?"

"I don't think so" Ginny sat down beside Dean

Heroine sat down on the other couch and opened her book again. "Actually Gin I want to have a chat with you" said Dean

"Okay" Ginny said puzzled

"After what happened I don't think we should be-" Dean turned to look at Hermione and whispered to Ginny "can we do this in private"

Ginny gave Hermione a look and she stood up and walked out now the common room was empty.

"Okay continue" said Ginny getting worried

"Well Ron reacted a bit too extreme and I don't think every time we are together you having a fight about it" Dean said holding her hand

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I am trying to say is that it would be best if we didn't…see each other anymore"

"So just because Ron is acting like a total scum bag you are going to dump me?" Ginny said now starting to raise her voice

"Well there is something else" Dean said "More like someone else"

"WHAT?" Ginny yelled "but you kissed me just then"

"Correction _you_ kissed me I wanted to talk but you pushed me to kiss you so I just didn't stop" said Dean

"WHO?" she yelled "WHO IS _SHE_?"

"Gin I'm Gay" he said "and is Seamus"

Ginny gasped _"he can't be gay he is as straight as Dumbledore"_

"Yes Ginny I am gay now sorry" he stood up and walked out of the common room into the boys dormitory

"Oh sweet Lord" said Hermione who appeared from the stairs to the girls Dorm

"You heard?" Ginny asked

"Well after you yelled it was hard for me not to wonder what was going on" Hermione told her

"He is Gay I can't…I can't believe it" Ginny said shocked.

* * *

Next morning Ginny went down for breakfast and as she walked down the corridor she seen two boys against the wall snogging when she recognised Dean and Seamus.

"_Urgh…get a room" _she thought and gave them a disgusted look.

Once she was at the great hall she noticed that people began staring, whispering, smirking and laughing.

"_Everyone knows already?"_

She walked steadily to Hermione who sat with Harry and Ron.

"I knew there was something gay about him" said Ron to Harry and Hermione when Ginny sat down with them

"Shut the fuck up Ronald" said Ginny taking a plate of scrambled eggs and filling them with more and more eggs.

"Ginny don't you think that is a lot of eggs?" said Harry a bit worried the plate was filled from every corner and the pile was so big

She gave him an evil look of 'do I look like I care'

And took a fork and began eating.

"Eh…Ms. Weasley are you feeling okay" asked McGonagall

"Yes I am" said Ginny turning to her

"Okay just watch your eating" said McGonagall looking weirdly at the pile of scrambled eggs and left.

Once she was gone "_watch your eating" _Ginny repeated in a high pitched voice

"Are you really alright Gin you seem different" said Hermione "Well tell me 'Mione how would you feel if your boyfriend was Gay and everyone knew about it" said Ginny.

"Alright calm down tiger" said Hermione.

A paper ball hit Ginny's head and landed beside her plate half eaten of scrambled eggs.

She took the paper and opened it said Gay lover and a drawing of two boys snogging.

She took it and ripped it into million pieces and turned around she seen Blaise, Pansy, Theodore, and Draco smirked.

The Gryffindor table was moved beside the Slytherin table for some reason now they could just bother them any time.

"Harry…Harry potter a letter from Minerva McGonagall" a second year stood beside Harry and gave him the note.

"Thanks Alan" said Harry the second year boy bowed and left running.

* * *

"Draco…Draco Malfoy a letter from professor Sn-" another second year boy came but was interrupted by Draco.

"Yes, yes whatever just give me the letter" and snatched the letter of him "Go on move it"

And the boy ran out of the great hall.

"We have a match with the Gryffindor" Draco said

"We have to match with Slytherins" Harry said

* * *

Later in the evening….

"Are you ready Gin?" asked Harry

"Yea ready" she replied taking her broom and walking along with Harry and the team.

Once in the Quidditch pitch they noticed Slytherins were already there "So you finally decide to join us did you Potter" said Malfoy "Lets begin with a friendly match what do you think?"

"There is finally something we agree on" said Harry then he moved to his side and said to the team "friendly my ass break their legs and skulls and score as much as you can"

He gave Hermione a wave she was in the crowd.

They all nodded and got into their brooms Ginny was a chaser and so was Pansy they were face to face and the Quaffle was thrown to the air pansy got hold of the Quaffle and passed Harry and flew straight to the Goal post with Ginny behind her and scored.

"Ron" roared Ginny

Pansy slowly passed Ginny "so how's your gay boyfriend?"

Ginny felt Anger rise from her toes straight to her head. _"calm down Ginny" _she took a deep breath and said "well having a gay ex is better than sleeping with a man whore"

"Who Draco?" asked pansy laughing

And pulled away.

"Ron" said Ginny as he threw the quaffle he had given it to Dylan Creevey a fifth year who had Draco marking him, Draco snatched the Quaffle off his hands and went straight to the goal but Ron tried stopped the ball but it went through the hole.

"Ron I was free" she watched as Draco celebrated.

"Ginny, Ginny he is not gay so why bother" said Pansy beside Ginny

"Now that's it" Ginny stood up in her broom and jumped pushing Pansy off the broom.

The two girls fell down to the sandy stadium hitting and pulling each other.

Ginny grabbed Pansy's hair and pulled her back. "Call him gay one more time and all this hair is coming off your head" shouted Ginny

"GINNY" yelled Harry lowering his broom to get down there. Hermione hurried to the pitch.

Pansy freed herself and kicked Ginny in her stomach with her knee; Ginny fell to the floor Pansy stood in front of her then Ginny grabbed Pansy's legs and pulled her to the ground. And jumped on top of her and began slapping and hitting her. Then Pansy spat on her face Ginny was pulled away by Rona and Harry with her right leg before being too far away and kicked the sand onto Pansy's face "Let me go Ron, Harry, I'm going to kill her" she tried to free herself

Pansy was also pulled away by Draco and Blaise.

"Come on weasley show me what you got" shouted Pansy

"Oh I will don't worry" replied Ginny "when this two let me go you are going to pray you never said that" and Ginny tried to free herself harder

"Ginny calm down" said Harry

"Ms Weasley, Ms Parkinson" shouted McGonagall she was with Hermione and some other Slytherins and Gryffindors "Follow me"

**A/N: My First Ginny/Draco fanfiction ever anyway hope you like it…**

**Stay tuned for later chaps… I'll update soon :)**

**Please Review and tell me what u think ;) **


	2. The Revelation

**A/N: hey back again for more thanks sooo much to anyone who reviewed on the last chap…anyway here we go :) **

The two of the girls followed with Harry and Ron behind Ginny holding her to stop her from doing anything stupid and Blaise and Draco also holding Pansy.

"I swear if you mention that again I am gong to kill you even in front of McGonagall" said Ginny to Pansy

"Gay, gay, gay lover" said pansy leaning towards Ginny.

"Let me go Ron" screamed Ginny with all her might she pushed and kicked "let me go"

"Come on weasley are you not strong enough?" laughed Pansy

Ginny jumped and got free of Ron and Harry and jumped to Pansy "I am strong enough"

"" shouted professor McGonagall Ginny retrieved at the sound of her voice. "I thought you were more civilised than that…get up"

McGonagall took her arm and led her to the principal's office; Ginny turned her head to see Pansy sticking out her tongue.

"Ms Parkinson" called McGonagall when she put Ginny down, Ginny crossed her legs and her arms and looked at the small sand clock on Dumbledore's desk.

Then Pansy appeared from the door. "Well sit down" pointed McGonagall to Pansy

"Girls you have disappointed me today" said McGonagall

"Sorry Mrs" they said in unison

"You should be Ms Weasley you jumping on Ms Parkinson in front of everyone that's a disgrace for the Gryffindor house"

Ginny nodded as she knew McGonagall was serious

"So why on heavens sake did you do such thing?"

"Parkinson insulted my boyfriend" said Ginny

"What did she say?" asked McGonagall

"She bothered me with his sexuality…he just announced he is homosexual" said

Ginny with small tears running from the corner of her eyes she turned her face away and whipped them quickly.

"Why is that Ms Parkinson" asked McGonagall

"I-I…"

Pansy couldn't say anything.

"Well both of you will have 50 points taken from each house-"

"50" the two girls complained

"Would you like it to be 100?" asked McGonagall

The girls shocked their heads.

"Good and will attend detention with me on Mondays at eight every night sharp for three weeks and I heard professor Snape needs help arranging the ingredients in the potions cabinets in classrooms 1 and 2 so you'll be doing that on Sundays three weeks at five I expect he'll say sharp too starting next week" said McGonagall the girls nodded "and you will write a letter of apology to each other"

Pansy and Ginny looked at each other

"Very well you may return to your common rooms"

Ginny got up before pansy and was out of the office before anyone could say Quidditch.

"Ginny" called a voice from corridor as Ginny passed, the Gryffindors hurried after her until Hermione stopped her "Ginny what's wrong" she said noticing her eyes became red.

Ginny covered her face, stood against the wall and sat down on the floor.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny comforting her. "Shhhh…"

Once Ginny was half comforted they walked back the common room.

"I don't feel well" said Ginny "I am going to take a nap" Hermione nodded and helped Ginny up the stairs.

Ginny laid down in the bad and said "thanks Hermione" Hermione nodded and left her friend.

Ginny slowly closed her eyes hoping she would just forget about it all.

_Ginny walked down a long corridor when a hooded boy appeared _

"_Ginny" he said._

_She slowly got close to him once she was near enough she seen his eyes greyish with darkness but beautiful._

_She took his hood off and seen Malfoy she somehow didn't retrieve she just stood there searching in his face for that casual smirk, nothing his face was pale and his mouth dry, then a smile appeared on his face he leaned forwards and their lips were about to meet…_

"Ginny?" the voice woke her up "Lavender?" asked Ginny recognising the voice

"Yes it's me are you okay you had a very long nap" said Lavender Brown

"How long?"

"Well it's ten in the morning" said Lavender showing Ginny her watch "about 17 hours we didn't want to wake you up but we started getting worried"

"I slept all that?" said Ginny getting up

"Yea"

Ginny changed from her Quidditch robes which she still had on and walked with lavender down to the Great Hall, and sat beside Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Hey Gin are you feeling better?" asked Harry showing her a seat beside him.

"Yea I feel better" she said once everyone was distracted Ginny peered over her shoulder at the Slytherin table there was Pansy, Blaise and Theodore but Malfoy wasn't there.

"Where is he?" she whispered to herself "Who?" asked Ron with his mouth full of sausages

"No one…I was just talking to myself" she said "Okay" Ron just turned back to his eating.

Then Draco came in the Great Hall's entrance and sat down beside Blaise Ginny couldn't stop staring at him.

"_He did change over the holidays his face changed and his blond hair grew…he looks handsome" _she thought

Then she mentally slapped herself _"that's Malfoy who we are talking about here"_

When she came back to reality Ginny saw Blaise whisper something at Draco and pointing at her direction, then Draco met her gaze he didn't smirk like he always did he just met her gaze and Ginny felt something inside her stomach she had never felt before.

Then she broke the gaze when Hermione tried to focus what she was looking at "Malfoy?" asked Hermione

"What? No, no… I was…no-"

"You were looking at him" she said surprised

"Shhhh" Ginny shushed her when Harry turned to look at them

"Maybe I was but it was noting" she said turning away from Ron and Harry.

She turned around and Draco still looked at her.

Breakfast was over and it was time for Potions the sixth years and fifth years had potions together between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"So great we will start a truth potion" said Slughorn "it is a powerful potion"

"Ginny was paired with Parkinson we better keep an eye on her" said Harry and Ron nodded.

"The potion is on your potions book page 9 and 10" said Slughorn

"Are you going to help or you are just going to seat in your ass all class" said Ginny to Pansy who was filing her nails.

"That depends if I am using my hands to cut or slice…I am not helping and if not I still wont help" she said

"Professor" said Ginny

"Yes Ms Weasley?" said Slughorn

"Sorry to interrupt-"

Pansy coughed on purpose.

"But could I change partners please" Ginny said

"And why is that?" Slughorn asked

"Oh we don't really get along" said Pansy

"Okay ms weasley" said Slughorn "you swap with mister Longbottom here"

Neville was with Draco so she had to be paired with him.

"Sorry" whispered Ginny to Neville

"Its okay" he replied

She looked at the boy "Well weasley"

Draco continued with his work.

The two of them surprisingly worked in unison, Ginny went to get the knife at the same time as Draco and their hands touched Ginny retrieved and blushed then kept on going with her work.

"You can have it if you need it" he said

"What's with you to be so polite?" she wondered

"Did you want me to insult you?"

"No I mean just different from your normal self" she said

"Done" he said loudly so Slughorn would hear

"Well, well let's see if you are actually done" said Slughorn "shall we try it?"

"Okay I'll test it" said Draco

He drank a cup of the potion "is your name Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes" Draco said

"How old are you Draco Malfoy?"

"Sixteen"

"Anyone wants to ask a question?"

"Yes" said Harry "Draco Malfoy are you a death eater?" Harry said making the room silent

"No"

"Harry" said Hermione

"Okay anyone else" said Slughorn

"Me, me" said Pansy "Draco Malfoy do you like someone?"

"Yes" he answered

"Who?" she said excited thinking he would answer her

"Ginny Weasley" the words came out so easily and softly

All the room looked at Ginny.

Just when the bell rang

"Okay see you on Monday students" said Slughorn

Everyone left Ron was in a swinging mood because of his potion that was wrongly made had an effect and for what Draco had said.

Ginny stayed where she was shocked Draco left nearly last Ginny followed him

"Draco" called Ginny he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"What do you want weasley?" he asked harshly

"What you said earlier is it-…"

"True?" Draco said "Yes"

"But I thought I was the Weasley blood traitor who you are supposed to hate" she said

"No that's what I was brought up to think" he said pushing Ginny softly into the wall pulling one arm by her side "but the truth is my father isn't here anymore I am free to think what I want not what he wants me to think"

"And what is what you think?" she asked innocently looking into his eyes

"I was afraid of my father and what he could do so all my thoughts were blocked with all the things my father told me to do he taught me how to act behave and think, I think you are one of the best witches in this entire planet, After Granger of course that you are beautiful and brilliant" he looked at her for a few minutes and leaned forward to kiss her.

Their lips met it felt like a cold beautiful feeling through her lips to her face and all the way down her body.

"No this is wrong" he said turning around "I'm sorry"

"No Draco" she pleaded

"We are supposed to be enemies" he said kissing her softly "but is wrong"

He sighted "I'm Sorry"

He turned and left.

**A/N: how did you like it hope you enjoyed it people anyway thanks for sticking with my story…**

**Stay tuned for later chaps…**

**Please Review :P**


	3. the Owlery

**A/N:**** Hey I'm back :P hope you enjoyed chapter 2 anyway here we go….**

**NOTE: just a short note I know Slughorn is the potions teacher and I said Ginny and Pansy had detention with Snape to sort the potion cabinets, Snape is the Defence Against The Dark Arts but he is still the potions teacher for firsts and second years. :P**

"You can't lie with truth potion Harry" Hermione argued with Harry

"What if he didn't take enough and just could lie" Harry argued

"No Harry we seen him take it its just impossible he was lying" she argued back

Harry sighted and gave up on the topic.

Ginny appeared from the girl's dorm with her head down walking straight out of the Gryffindor common room and walked straight to class.

The sixth years had a free period but she didn't so she walked as fast as she could to History of magic.

Just a few minutes after the bell rang Ginny showed up.

"Very well you decide to join us Ms. Weasley" said professor McAdams a handsome 20 year old male well classified for teaching, the replacement for professor Binns, stood there pointing at Ginny's place.

"Sorry sir" she said taking her normal seat beside her best friend from Hufflepuff, Jenny Glorings, a blue eyed, brown haired and pretty girl which had been Ginny's friend since her second year.

"Hey Gin, your first time late" she said

"Yea" said Ginny taking her books out "Had a long nap after Potions"

"So what happened at the match yesterday?" Jenny whispered as professor McAdams started speaking

"Notting I just got angry and pushed that bitch off her broom…just for fun" Ginny smiled

"What did she say?" Jenny asked

"About Dean you know he is gay"

"Ms Weasley" said professor McAdams "Who was the first female Minister of magic?"

"Sorry-?…I mean…ehh…Taylor…"

"Taylor Jefron, if you were paying attention instead of chatting with Ms Glorings you would know in what are we speaking about" he said "I think if you don't pay attention I'll have to separate you two"

"Sorry sir" Ginny said

Jenny gave her a piece of paper.

"_And about Draco Malfoy, the sex god of Slytherin,?"_ It said on the paper

"_**What about him?"**_

"_I heard what happened in potions I'm not stupid" _

"_**Okay maybe he said he liked me but it may be one of his 'conquers' you know maybe he didn't mean it"**_

"_Really? If I heard right truth potion (I heard that's what you were doing) makes you tell the real truth not just a silly little crush he loves you Gin" _

"_**Okay, okay he kissed me after the class and told me that he loved me"**_

"_Wow"_

"_**What is it like to be with a Slytherin?"**_

"_Why?"_

"_**You know, you and Nott"**_

"_Well he was really sweet not just looking for sex, but after all they just care about is themselves" _

"_**Yeah I guess"**_

"_But what did Malfoy say?"_

"_**That he had feelings for me and kissed me then he said it was wrong, that we should be enemies"**_

"_Well he kinda has point"_

"_**Anyway do **_**you**_** like any one?" **_

"_Well changing the subject isn't gonna help but Potter"_

"_**Harry potter???" **_

"_Yes of course Harry Potter"_

Then the bell rang "I'll see you at lunch later" jenny said

"Okay" Ginny said

Unfortunately it was Monday and Ginny knew at eight she would go to detention.

"Dam it" Ginny said under her breath

It was time for Transfigurations she rushed quickly onto the second floor and entered the classroom.

There where some Gryffindor students there but some seats were still empty.

Collin Creevey sat on the seat beside her.

Ginny sighted they had picked those seats on their third year when McGonagall gave them the chance because they were going out, that Ron didn't know about.

"Hey gin" he said cheerfully

"Collin" she responded

Collin began chatting to her about some new broom coming out and the quidditch matches while the other students came.

Ginny got irritated and stopped him talking.

"Listen Collin I don't care about Fireghost 4000 and how is 300 galleons AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT IRELAND VS ENGLAND AND WHO IS GOING TO WIN" before she could stop herself she was giving out to Collin

"Hey don't worry mate, is probably her time of the month you know…my girl gets like a monster in her time of the month"

"Oh shut your face Logan" said Ginny to Logan McFlurry who sat behind them.

Then finally McGonagall came with the rest of the Gryffindors.

The class passed so fast Ginny didn't even remembered when class ended.

" remember tonight you have detention…I've already assured about tonight in the Owlery at eight sharp"

"Yes Mrs." Ginny said nodding

The day passed so fast for Ginny all she could think about was Draco and what he said "It's wrong"

She hadn't seen him at lunch and at Quidditch practice at six all the houses trained together, she was starting to get worried.

Then at last eight o'clock and Ginny was already in the Owlery with McGonagall and Pansy.

"Okay girls start with the top floor and go down I'll expect this done between an hour, and an hour and a half if not you'll finish it Tuesday"


	4. the update

Hi to every one its been loooooooong time since I have updated and im very, very, very sorry leaving you hanging like this but I just wanted to say I have made a new account called FanFiction297 if you want to check it out and I will Update with that one all this ones that I never finished.

Love Malfoylover345 (now Fanfiction297)

xoxox


End file.
